


Happy Birthday, Umi!

by aSaMiKaKu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Beaches, Bedrooms, Beds, Birthday, Birthday Party, F/F, Femslash, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Making Out, One Shot, Songfic, Surprise Kissing, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSaMiKaKu/pseuds/aSaMiKaKu
Summary: March 15th is Umi Sonoda's birthday! Happy birthday, my girl! Here is a Kotori X Umi One Shot!





	Happy Birthday, Umi!

It was after Umi's birthday party, and it was night, and Umi was staring at the ocean, Kotori came along and said "Happy birthday, Umi-chan!"

 

"Thanks, Kotori"

 

"Hey, should we start getting ready for bed, oh! I wonder if you could sleep with me!"

 

"I guess so...", then she went with her to her house. Her mother, the principal of Otonokizaka High School, greeted her.

 

"Oh, Kotori, you're bringing a friend with you?"

 

"No! More like, my _girlfriend_!"

 

"Oh... okay?"

 

Then the girls went upstairs to Kotori's room.

 

"Did you really?!" Umi was freaking out when Kotori said "girlfriend". "Yeah... you _are_ my girlfriend after all!" Then she kissed her.

 

"Kotori... that felt... good.", Umi was surprised by this, then they kept kissing.

 

"Would you mind french kissing me?"

 

"WHAT?!"

 

Then suddenly... they really french kiss...

 

Kotori's mom came into her room, "Is everything okay?"

 

"Yep!", replied Kotori.

 

"Okay...", her mother slammed the door.

 

"So... my very first love?"

 

"Uh..."

 

"Come on!"

 

"...yeah?"

 

"Okay!"

 

*Cue Anemone heart*

 

And then they kept making out.


End file.
